1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compact and personal rescue device and more particularly to a rescue device which is versatile by providing a device which is not only suited for use on ground, but can be activated automatically when submerged in water. Thereby, providing a device that is not only suited for campers, hikers, mountain climbers and other who enjoy the outdoors, but is also adaptable to those who are water enthusiasts, such as boaters, fishermen, divers, or the like, and for those who work on or near the water, such as military personnel, passengers and employees on aircraft and/or cruise ships, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rescue devices are known in the art and are generally designed and configured to include a housing that protects and houses a helium cartridge and inflatable balloon. In this arrangement, when needed, the helium cartridge is activated and thus enables the balloon to be inflated and visible to a rescue party.
Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,127 issued to Willis et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,513 issued to Van Patten et al. In both of these patents there is disclosed an inflatable balloon housed within a compact housing. A helium cylinder is used to inflate the balloon to enable its visibility and to alert that someone is in need of assistance. Though successful in inflating a balloon, these patents, like the other conventional rescue devices do suffer some shortcomings. One shortcoming is that there is no safety mechanism to prevent the balloon from accidentally inflating. An accidental inflation of the balloon can be burdensome to the party and even difficult to correct. Yet another problem associated with these conventional devices and with the ones identified above, is that there is no means of activation when and if the housing were to be submerged in water, inherently prohibiting the use to strictly land and not water. Such a restriction limits its versatility and usability.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need of improving personal rescue devices, so as to provide for a versatile and durable device that is not prone to accidental activation. Such a device should be user friendly and one that can easily and quickly be activated in the course of an emergency. In addition, the personal rescue device should be able to activate upon the detection of water, so as to enable activation of a warning means once it is submerged in water. In essence, what is needed is a device which can not only mechanically be activated, but can be activated automatically. Such a device can operate and function successfully even if an individual is unconscious and will inherently aid a rescue party in locating people needing assistance and for those who may have unfortunately lost their lives.
The previous personal rescue devices, as identified above, fail to provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a versatile unit, which can be used successfully on ground and in the water, and one which cannot be activated accidentally. As seen, prior techniques and devices do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a personal emergency location device designed and configured to operate successfully on ground as well as if submerged in water. Such an apparatus is versatile and is ideally suited in any environment and is adaptable to any situation, regardless if on ground or in water.
The personal emergency location device comprises a casing having a hollow interior area and an opened top. Secured to the opened top is a removable end cap. Located within the casing is an inflatable balloon that is coupled to a cylinder. The cylinder houses pressurized gas that is lighter than air, such as helium. Situated between the cylinder and balloon is an actuation value. A mechanical activation device is secured to the actuation valve and extends out to the exterior of the casing. This mechanical activation device enables the valve to open and permit the balloon to inflate. Affixed to the balloon and casing is a tether. When inflated, the tether will maintain the balloon to the casing in order to prevent the balloon from escaping.
To prevent the activation device from accidentally opening or activating the actuation valve, a safety is secured thereto. This safety is a prevention measure, which locks the activation device in a fixed position and prevents accidental triggering of the cylinder.
An automated activating device is also provided and is ideally suited for use should the casing be submerged in water. This second or automatic activating device is controlled electrically and hence includes a power source, such as a battery, which is coupled to a control circuit. A sensor device is coupled to the control circuit and once water is detected via the sensor device, the control circuit activates the actuation valve. Activation will cause the valve to open, and hence enable the balloon to be filled with a gas that is lighter than air. Upon being filled with a gas that is lighter than air, such as helium, the balloon inherently expands and forces the cap off the casing. The balloon then inflates and travels upwards. It is secured to the casing via the tether.
The balloon can have any shape; design, color or configuration, such as being round or have verbiage indicating assistance is needed. However in a preferred embodiment, the balloon includes a unique design and shape which has proven to be more visual. This balloon includes a top portion and a lower portion. The top portion includes a pyramid shape that is structured for optimal reflection and detection, especially visual from aircraft flying at low altitude. The lower portion is rectangular in shape and structured for maximum reflectivity from low flying helicopters and aircraft as well as being visual via surface vessels, such as motor vehicles or water vessels. Preferably, the material used for the balloon is aluminized Mylar or the like.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for an emergency location device which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior personal emergency location device and methods thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for an emergency location device which is suitable for use on land and which will automatically be activated when submerged in water, inherently providing a device which is suited for use on or in proximity of water.
Yet another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide an emergency location device in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to a emergency location devices, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, useable in and around water, and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.